


32. "Why did we have to have kids?"

by aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou (bowtiewontlie)



Series: Writer's Block Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiewontlie/pseuds/aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Rafael being children.</p><p>Written for alineblackthorne on Tumblr.</p><p>Check out the <a href="http://aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou.tumblr.com/wbdcmasterpost">Masterpost</a> on my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	32. "Why did we have to have kids?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegayestshadowhunter (BuckysButt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysButt/gifts).



> Ayah is the Indonesian word for Dad.

“Oh, thank the angel, you’re home,” was the first thing Magnus heard when he stepped through the portal into the living room of his apartment.

Alec was standing in front of him, his hair messier than normal, and there were a few scratches lining his arms. He had a harried look in his eyes, a look that Magnus knew well. Their kids were getting into trouble. 

“Alexander, sweetheart,” he said softly, reaching out his hands, “what happened?” As he got closer, he realized that Alec was holding something in his arms. Something small and furry… and blue? Magnus stopped. “Alexander, is that the Chairman?”

Chairman Meow let out a yowl as Alec held him out in front of him, nodding silently. Magnus took the cat and stroked his head softly. “Chairman, why are you blue?” he asked his furry friend and then sent a confused look at Alec.

“It seems your son has started coming into his magic,” Alec said with a sigh and motioned for Magnus to follow him down the hall.

“Oh, so he’s making trouble now, so he’s my son?” Magnus asked with a cheeky grin as he followed Alec into their youngest son’s bedroom. Magnus froze in the doorway. Everything in the room was the same color blue as Chairman Meow. “By the Angel,” Magnus said in awe. 

“Daddy! Ayah!” Max called to them. He was standing up in his blue crib, his blue clothes the same color as his blue skin. The only non-blue thing in the room was his white hair sticking out in all directions on his head. “Ayah!” he said again, pumping his little arms in Magnus’s direction. “Up!” he demanded.

Magnus ran his fingers down the Chairman’s back once more, lacing his magic into the stroke to turn the cat back to his natural color. When he set him down outside the door, he sped off toward the master bedroom. Magnus turned back into the room and walked over to his youngest, picking him up out of the crib. “Oh, blueberry, look what you’ve done,” he said softly, pulling him close.

“I don’t know what happened,” Alec spoke finally. “I put Max down for his nap a couple hours ago and Raf was reading to me in his bedroom. About 15 minutes ago, I heard Max babbling, so I went to go check on him.” He stopped for a second and shook his head. “When I got here, I saw this blue streak book it toward the living room, and I looked in the door to see,” he motioned to the room around him, “this. I didn’t really know what else to do, so I went looking for the blue blur, which by that point I figured out was probably the Chairman. I had finally gotten a hold of him when you walked in.”

Magnus nodded along with the story and then Max was poking him in the chest. “Ayah,” he said seriously and then pointed to the dresser beside them. “Boo,” he explained.

Magnus chuckled softly. “Yes, Maxxie,” he agreed. “You turned everything in here blue, including the Chairman, which wasn’t very nice.”

Max let out a shriek of laughter. “Cha-ma BOO!” he exclaimed and continued laughing, burying his face in Magnus’s shoulder.

Looking up at Alec, Magnus couldn’t help the small smile that grew on his lips. It was actually quite funny. He could tell that Alec thought so, too, the small smile betraying the way he rolled his eyes at Magnus’s enthusiasm.

He was about to ask if Rafael was still in his room, when a loud crashing sound beat him to the punch.

Alec’s face fell. “Rafael!” he called out, walking quickly out the door and toward the direction of the sound.

Max’s laughter died down as Magnus followed his boyfriend across the hall to the master bedroom, clamping a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh as he saw the mess their eldest son had made.

The Chairman darted out of the room as they entered, sliding a bit as he ran through the pile of glitter in the middle of the floor. 

Alec was standing frozen just inside the doorway, staring at their son in shock.

The five-year-old was also staring, looking up at Magnus with big brown eyes. Big brown eyes with bright green eye shadow applied messily around them. His cheeks were red, but it looked like blush, not embarrassment, and his lips were covered in a dark purple lipstick, which had been applied halfway to his chin and almost all the way up to his nose. He was also completely covered in glitter, his hair, his clothes, his shoes. Obviously the crash had been him knocking over one or three of Magnus’s pots of glitter sitting on the vanity.

“Rafi gitter!” Max said happily from Magnus’s arms, breaking the silence in the room. 

“Why did we have to have children?” Alec asked him and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh darling,” Magnus said, handing Max to his dad, “Because we’re masochists.” He turned back to Rafael then, kneeling down in front of him. “Rafael, what are you doing in my makeup?”

“I’m sorry, Ayah,” he said looking down at his feet. “I just wanted to look pretty like you.”

Magnus smiled, reaching his hand out to touch his son’s face. “You are already beautiful, angel,” he told him, “but if you want to play with makeup, you just have to ask, okay? I’ll teach you how to do it right.”

“Really?” Rafael asked, looking up at him in surprise.

“Of course,” Magnus nodded and then grabbed his son by the hand. He shot a glance between his two kids. “Now let’s get this house cleaned up before we give your dad a heart attack.” He smiled at Alec, who smiled back at him fondly, rolling his eyes for good measure.

Magnus felt the happiness threaten to bubble over in his chest. Their little family, as messy and strange as it could be, was everything that Magnus had never knew he needed.


End file.
